Eres increíble
by HnW
Summary: Al fin Koushiro tenía interés en una chica pero no sabía cómo hablarle hasta que vio a Yamato arrasar con las fanáticas en el concierto de los Knife of Day. Sin embargo su torpeza en temas amorosos le jugaría una mala pasada a ambos. [Fic para Daniel99 por el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Eres increíble.**

Eres increíble.

Aquellas simples palabras habían salido de la boca de Koushiro quien aún permanecía atrapado en su irresoluto asombro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Hikari preguntó con curiosidad a pesar del bullicio que los rodeaba.

No le contestó pero no sabía si fue porque no entendió la pregunta o se hizo el fantasma. Lo que importaba era que el grupo del que formaba parte estaba rodeado en su mayoría por mujeres completamente extasiadas por el ex Teenage Wolves.

— ¡Hey, hey! Tierra llamando a Koushiro, ¿me oye? —esta vez era Takeru quien trataba de llamar su atención.

Era evidente que los pensamientos del pelirrojo se encontraban vagando en otro universo, aunque de alguna forma tenía uno que otro rastro en la Tierra porque se sintió observado y con extrañeza la dirigió la palabra al rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —de veras no entendía. Takeru e Hikari se miraron sin entender lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto en el escenario el silencio del vocalista y bajista del los Knife of Day, Ishida Yamato, ponía expectación en el ambiente junto a su quietud y las luces que apenas mostraban su mirada a media altura, aquella con su dejo de madurez y distancia; tan inalcanzable que enloquecía a las admiradoras. Habían terminado de interpretar uno de sus temas más populares y al parecer el lobo solitario quería dedicar algunas palabras ya que esperaba con calma a que se silenciara el público. Para su desgracia, a medida que se iba haciendo el silencio, más de alguna alocada chiquilla aprovechó de hacer una insinuación un tanto onerosa que lo sonrojaba más de lo que hubiera querido permitir, por eso le agradecía a las luces ocultar su bochorno.

Se arregló el cabello y tomó el micrófono con tranquilidad.

—Queremos dar las gracias por…

Y el griterío comenzó nuevamente. Al parecer la voz del líder derretía a la audiencia femenina con la misma facilidad que el calor a un chocolate barato. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba decidido a terminar luego.

—…las gracias por venir y —suspiró— para terminar…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —El grito del ejército femenino fue rotundo, aunque hizo como que no le importó mucho.

— _This is… Lonely Rain_.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

~ o ~

Era de noche cuando los antiguos elegidos se retiraban a sus casas, o al menos esa era la idea en un principio. El tiempo que cada día se volvía más caprichoso, se encargaba de recordarles que ya no eran unos niños, sino pequeños adultos sumergidos en su propia carrera excepto Takeru e Hikari quienes estaban próximos a definir un paso hacia su futuro. Fue por eso que todos aceptaron gustosos la sugerencia de Taichi para ir a comer hamburguesas a un local recién inaugurado de una famosa cadena. Según él, había que aprovechar que Joe había podido unirse: un acontecimiento galáctico.

— ¿Así que tu también caíste en las redes de Yamato, eh Izumi? —Taichi le codeaba con un tono burlesco. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Levantó la ceja—. Están todos extraños hoy.

—Dijiste "eres increíble" cuando Yamato terminó su penúltimo tema y te quedaste un buen rato con la boca abierta, como si te hubieras pegado —respondió Hikari.

—Y no hacías caso, te llamé varias veces —secundó Takeru.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Los menores del grupo quedaron sin respuestas mientras que Taichi sólo rió porque Koushiro era de esas personas extremadamente malas actuando, así que si él decía que no entendía, de verdad no entendía. Eso significaba que estaba pensando en quién sabe qué cosa durante esos momentos, ¿tal vez en un nuevo proyecto? O quizás había encontrado el amor de su vida y estaba entremedio de él y Yamato, pero en línea recta porque Izumi "no soy excéntrico" Koushiro sólo podía mirar en línea recta. En tanto Takeru en su imaginación también pensó que se enamoró a primera vista entre tanta chica en el recital pero un rotundo "eso no es posible" emergió de sus pensamientos, descartando de plano su propia hipótesis. Además, Izzy era míope y estaba oscuro. Simplemente imposible.

Ya estaban a media cuadra para llegar al local que se encontraba en una esquina y Joe miraba analíticamente a Koushiro, quien desde el final del concierto andaba un tanto ansioso, mientras que por su lado Mimi le preguntó medio en serio, medio en broma a Sora si acaso al nerd le gustaba el rockstar del grupo y antes de que pudiera empezar a armar una melosa historia yaoi, Sora no sin bochorno cortó el tema de sopetón.

Se quedaron afuera del local esperando a Taichi quien fue a verificar disponibilidad de lugar y de paso pedir que armaran una mesa para ocho, momento que Mimi aprovechó para acercarse a Takeru y darle un par de indicaciones estratégicas para que Koushiro y Yamato quedaran apartados del grupo unos minutos antes de entrar a local. Hikari suspiró levantando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, alegando inocencia y a la vez tratando de darle una pista al pelirrojo quien la miró extrañado. "De verdad no se entera ni de sí mismo" pensó.

Mimi arrastró a Sora dentro del local con la excusa de que Taichi se estaba demorando mucho, porque dos minutos es demasiado tiempo y a la vez Takeru e Hikari _espontáneamente_ fueron con Joe a esperar en la puerta dejando a ambos solos.

Un poco tupido y con las manos frías, Koushiro pensó que tenía una oportunidad única y le habló con las palabras más atropelladas que Yamato haya escuchado en su vida.

—Necesto blar alguimportante contgo. ¿Pueder lunesal terminarmsclases? —hasta sus orejas se fundieron con el color de su cabello. Como respuesta obtuvo un gesto afirmativo y es que por primera vez Yamato pensaba que de verdad no había otra forma de responder.

Un divertido Takeru quien estaba pegado a la puerta compartía su privilegiada ubicación junto a la otrora princesa, observando cada detalle de la conversación y lanzó su hipótesis del amor a primera vista a su basurero mental e incluso Hikari empezó a creer que había gato encerrado entre ambos. Mimi contuvo un grito de emoción ya que con su don oculto de leer los labios a larga distancia pudo entender la petición de Koushiro y era obvio, el nerd del grupo quería confesarse. Al fin entendía la razón por la que en todos estos años a Izzy no le gustase nadie. ¡Era tan obvio visto así! Taichi también se había unido al puesto de privilegio y comenzaba a asustarse porque el rubio no se enteraba de nada. Aunque sí lo hacía, sólo un poco y miró fijamente a los cuatro quienes descaradamente le dieron la espalda.

—Solos —remató Koushiro un poco más calmado. Por favor, mantenlo en secreto de los demás.

—Está bien. Yamato se dio cuenta de la mirada de desconcierto de Sora.

Como buen rockstar estaba acostumbrado a los escenarios y tenía naturalizado el hecho que todos le observaran pero Koushiro se sentía extraño como si le picara enfermizamente la espalda. No lo entendía del todo pero había algo extraño que lo incomodaba. Mucho.

Después de esperar un poco más al fin pudieron sentarse para ver la generosa y novedosa carta. A modo de cortesía a cada de uno les ofrecieron panecillos con distintas salsas a elección, siendo Koushiro el más entusiasmado al verlas y no dudó en preguntar.

— ¿Ya saben qué van a pedir?

Casi todos se cayeron espaldas excepto Joe, quien a pesar de ser el _ñoño_ del equipo se hacía una idea de las intenciones de Koushiro, probablemente porque a él también le ocurrió algo parecido y pensó que sería divertido dejar que la imaginación de los demás creciese. Después de todo aún guardaba un poquito de rencor cuando nadie le creyó que tenía novia. Sólo un poquito.

Mientras Mimi veía la carta evocaba los recuerdos del artículo "10 señales para saber si le gustas" y Koushiro cuando estaba con Yamato cumplía 7 de 10, incluyendo el "sus ojos brillan al observarte" y "te busca para estar cerca", además por telepatía femenina sabía que Hikari y Sora también estaban pensando en aquella revista que les había compartido no hace mucho.

Después de mucho pensarlo, todos habían hecho sus elecciones de hamburguesas y conversaban animadamente. Koushiro le preguntaba a Yamato cómo componía sus canciones y él le decía que aparecían por generación espontánea y que últimamente sentía que le faltaba creatividad después de pasear por todos los rincones de Odaiba. De pronto pasaron a ser el centro de atención de la mesa y nuevamente le apareció ese picor no solo en la espalda, sino también en la cabeza y en el pecho. El hermano mayor de Takeru pensaba que trataban de jugarle una broma a Koushiro "deben estar tramando alguna idiotez".

La estadía transcurría entre risas y conversaciones, pero al llegar las hamburguesas con sus distintas salsas pasaron a ser el centro de atención y todo se hizo más relajado para los nuevos tortolitos. Cada miembro del grupo era un mundo comiendo, Taichi engullendo como cerdo, Mimi arrepintiéndose por no haber pedido una ensalada, Sora comiendo en silencio. Sin embargo quien se llevó las burlas de todos fue Joe, quien en un intento de comprometerse aún más con su carrera, le exigió al mozo la información nutricional de las hamburguesas y las salsas. El mozo no supo que responder y todos estallaron en risas, momento que Takeru aprovechó de hablarle a Hikari.

—No lo niegues Hikari, estás pensando lo mismo que yo —La castaña algo incómoda no le contestó.

Estaban todos satisfechos después de haber disfrutado una nueva junta, la segunda del año donde habían coincidido todos ya que a pesar de todos los vaivenes de sus vidas el primero de agosto seguía siendo una fecha intocable en sus calendarios. Sin embargo el lunes les acechaba y ya era hora de dejar de lado las cervezas y afrontar la semana que se venía un poco empinada para la mayoría.

Hikari, Taichi y Koushiro volvieron juntos a casa en una caminata inusualmente silenciosa.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Koushiro se seguía viendo tan emocionado como en la hamburguesería.

—No… nada —respondieron los hermanos a la evasiva.

El joven Izumi saludó a sus padres y recibió gustoso un batido de lechuga, acelgas y naranjas para beberlo en su habitación, pero apenas entró se dio cuenta de que tenía una videollamada en espera por parte de Mimi y recordó con un poco de molesta nostalgia el día previo a un examen de matemáticas, donde la en ese entonces princesa siempre le pedía ayuda a última hora. Bien, tenía sentido porque ella no destacaba precisamente por su preocupación por los números a menos de que fueran las cantidades de una receta y no una ecuación de la recta. Para eso existen las reglas, decía ella.

— ¡¿Te gusta alguien?! —ni le saludó.

Genial, lo había descubierto y es que se había dejado en evidencia al atragantarse idiotamente con el jugo.

—Por favor, no lo digas a nadie… Es difícil para mí manejar esto.

Mimi quería gritar y movía compulsivamente sus manos manos empuñadas fuera de pantalla con el objetivo de no llevárselas a la boca de la pura emoción, sin embargo las palabras de Koushiro la llenaron de ternura.

— ¡Tienes que tener confianza! ¿Me puedes dar una pista? ¿Cuál es su color de ojos? ¿El de su cabello? ¿De qué color es su piel? Y…

—Tiene el pelo rubio.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? Y la más importante…. ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

Él pensó que era una acosadora y cerró de golpe su laptop frunciendo el ceño. Ella pensó que había reunido las pistas suficientes. Tan sólo le faltaba ser una hacker de la informática para averiguar los detalles de la "cita" al día siguiente, pero había un problema: nadie en el grupo sabía de ordenadores y lo más cercano a ello, el superior Joe ya le había advertido que él prefería que la situación "siguiera su curso normal y que pasara lo que pasara había que darle _tiempo y espacio_ a Koushiro".

Con ambas manos estiradas sobre la tapa de su laptop, se encontraba pensando en el arrastre de Yamato con las chicas. No lo entendía del todo bien y estaba empezando a sentir envidia, ¡Envidia! Él, quien siempre se había considerado reacio a la fama. Al día siguiente debía hablar con él y no sabía cómo abordarlo así que antes de ir a dormir recurrió a Google para buscar un poco de orientación, aunque para su desgracia fue Yahoo respuestas quien se llevó todas sus preguntas.

Una vez terminadas sus clases Koushiro fue al punto de encuentro con Yamato, tropezando con cuanta piedra se le cruzase por el camino. Lo que no sabía era que Taichi, Sora y Mimi se reunirían con Takeru e Hikari para ir a espiarlos, ya que era bastante fácil saber a qué lugar irían: la cafetería favorita de Yamato, bastante alejada del centro, pequeña, discreta y con un excelente café. A pesar de tan no exhaustiva investigación, se les había escapado un detalle importante y no era más que el superior Joe, quien los observaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y ustedes tres hacia dónde van tan de prisa? Supongo que no irán a seguir a Yamato y a Koushiro —les reprendió con dureza y los tres sintieron como si un rayo les hubiera dado de lleno en la cabeza.

A Taichi se le cruzó la idea de ocupar a Mimi como distractor mientras él y Sora podrían librarse de Joe por ser mucho más atléticos sin embargo había algo en la mirada del superior que lo detenía. ¿Sería tal vez la de un futuro médico que debe aprender a lidiar con los familiares de un paciente? Pero Koushiro no estaba enfermo, lo que pasaba era que si fuera por Joe, siempre andaría con una bata de médico. Sí, debía ser eso.

—No irán a ningún lado. Eso incluye a Takeru e Hikari, ya hablé con ellos. Esperaremos un poco y le daremos a Koushiro todo nuestro apoyo.

Sus palabras llenaron de desconcierto a los tres. Sentían haberse estado divirtiendo a costa de los sentimientos de su amigo, aunque eso no significaba que no le apoyarían. Tan sólo se habían dejado llevar por la novedad.

Lejos de allí, Yamato y Koushiro acordaron juntarse a un par de cuadras de la cafetería para tener un poco de tranquilidad y que de paso le servía al pelirrojo para ordenar sus pensamientos, cosa en la que había fallado estrepitosamente la noche anterior.

Llegaron a la cafetería después en mutismo total. Se sentaron y una joven universitaria con anteojos les entregó la carta.

—Vuelvo enseguida a tomar el pedido.

Yamato pidió "lo de siempre", es decir, un espresso "porque es para personas de pocas palabras" y Koushiro cuyos conocimientos acerca de café no iban más allá de una taza de agua llena de una abusiva cantidad de café instantáneo, se decantó por un té verde. Para comer optaron por lo simple, una porción grande de galletas para ambos. El pedido fue servido prácticamente de inmediato.

—Te ves raro, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —probó su espresso. Koushiro miraba el vaho de su té y a su acompañante bajar su diminuta taza.

—Necesito de tus consejos.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—V-verás… se trata de… —Yamato solo resopló y rió.

— ¿No me digas que te gusto?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —golpeó la mesa y se levantó sin pensarlo.

Yamato explotó en risa.

—Ahora estás más relajado.

Era cierto, se sentía más liviano y con aquel grito también había expulsado parte de su nerviosismo a pesar de que en la cafetería todos les estuviesen mirando.

—M-me gusta una chica. Y me gustaría acercarme a ella.

A Yamato se le cayó la mitad de la galleta que comía.

—Y tú tienes arrastre con las chicas entonces yo…

—Entiendo.

— ¿Me ayudarás?

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes, ser su novio? —Se sonrojó. Le gustaba aquella niña pero él pensaba primero en cómo hablarle y resulta que Yamato le sale a primera con ser novios.

—Veo que no tienes una idea clara.

—Bueno... yo…

—En fin. ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Es una compañera del club de computación… es un año menor que yo.

—Ya veo. ¿Hablas con ella sólo por el club?

—Sí… Por eso no sé bien cómo podría acercarme así que pensé que tú…

—Entiendo… aunque… si no te has dado cuenta, a mí me persiguen. No es como si yo me acercase a ellas —Koushiro se sintió tan tonto por un momento.

—Pero aún así te puedo ayudar con unos tips para que te puedas acercar a ella sin espantarla. El resto dependerá de ti.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Cosas que muestren tu interés pero que a la vez sean sencillas. Tú te deshidratas con facilidad al estar en los computadores, ¿tal vez a ella le gusten los jugos? O quizá llevarle algún dulce.

—Pero…

—Incluso si no sabes cuáles son sus gustos, agradecerá el detalle y podrá indicarte qué prefiere más. Obviamente no es llegar y pasárselo, puedes acompañarlo con una sonrisa o un comentario, ayuda a romper el hielo.

—Gracias. Pero… dices que no te acercas a las chicas, ¿por qué hablas con tanta soltura? —ahora era Yamato quien se sonrojó.

—Pasa que me gusta caminar. Por los parques, por la playa… A veces voy a los bares. Observo, escucho lo que la gente habla y me hago una idea.

— ¿En serio sólo con eso basta? —Tal vez no se manejaba bien en los temas amorosos, pero no era fácil de convencer con una explicación tan pobre.

—Creo que yo también soy malo mintiendo… omitiendo, más bien. Cuando mi padre tenía sus días de vacaciones muchas veces éramos de quedarnos en casa más que de salir. Se estresaba tanto que no se sentía capaz ni de llevar un bolso. Así que nuestro plan en sus vacaciones era pedir comida a la hora del almuerzo y veíamos la novela de turno después de los noticiarios… Aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo dejábamos la televisión prendida mientras conversábamos, supongo que de alguna forma algo se transmite… —Yamato rió con nostalgia.

—Comprendo… un poco. Con mis padres somos más de ver el noticiario de la noche juntos, aunque en mi caso no tengo recuerdos de las novelas. ¿Y de qué tratan? —preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Y como te iba diciendo —rodó los ojos—… lo primero es acercarte a ella siendo amable y teniendo pequeños detalles. ¡Tienes que observar cómo responde! Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te ignore, pero siendo tú el presidente del club estará bien.

Al presidente del club le temblaban las manos pensando en la posibilidad de que ella no rechazara sus acercamientos. Le agradeció a Yamato sus consejos y luego hablaron de distintos temas para distender el ambiente. Al rubio se le ocurrió que tal vez sería bueno contarle acerca de sus últimos problemas para inspirarse y componer una letra que de verdad llegase a la gente. Una opinión de alguien diferente de una u otra forma le sería útil.

Afuera de la cafetería, el resto del grupo esperaba a que cada uno fuera por su camino y poder interceptar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —medio sorprendido, medio molesto, se sentía perseguido. Pensándolo bien, jamás querría ser famoso.

Sora miró de reojo a Mimi quien fue la más interesada en resolver todo este asunto junto a Takeru, quien no sabía muy bien qué decir. Joe se adelantó y puso su mano el hombro a Mimi para que diese sus palabras de disculpas por el jugoso festín que le dieron al asunto.

—Izzy, lamentamos si te hemos hecho sentir incómodo. Pero quiero que sepas que todos nosotros te apoyamos en tu decisión.

— ¿En serio me… ayudarán? —un poco abochornado pero sobretodo ilusionado le brillaban los ojos y por primera vez no tenía relación con computadoras.

—Eh… claro… —Mimi de pronto comenzó a dudar, esa no era la respuesta que esperaría de él a quien imaginaba más… tímido. Y de pronto Joe ya no estaba a su lado.

Fue en ese momento que a Koushiro se le vino como un flashazo la imagen de Yamato y su broma….

— ¡ESPERA! ¿No estarán pensando que me gusta Yamato? —y apenas terminó de gritar se llevó las manos a la boca. No lo podía creer al ver que todos excepto Joe pusieron una expresión de "¿y no es eso acaso?

—Lo siento Koushiro… Yo sabía que no… pero… es que… ¡Miren las caras que están teniendo! —comenzó a reírse—. Todos se lo empezaron a creer incuestionablemente así que pensé que valdría la pena verlos después de un día malinterpretando todo.

Así fue como todos supieron que Joe sí tenía sentido del humor, uno bastante aguja cuando quería serlo y lo suficientemente inteligente que hasta era capaz de gastar una broma a todos sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Deberíamos contarle a Yamato? —preguntó Sora.

—No es necesario, estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta —Taichi añadió—. Lo considerará como una nueva broma mía, aunque le diremos que fue culpa de Joe.

En ese mismo instante Yamato se sintió en primavera por la ola de estornudos que lo invadió. Seguro el idiota de Taichi estaba tramando algo, probablemente le dejó algún mensaje subido de tono en su casillero haciéndose pasar por una alocada fanática. Sí, debía ser una broma de ese calibre que sólo él le haría con tanta desfachatez.

Pasó que Yamato no se enteró de todo hasta meses después, cuando compuso una canción basada en la historia de Koushiro y su enamorada.

— ¿Así que hablaron todo ese tiempo de la enamorada de Koushiro? —Taichi comentó un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es lo sorprendente…? —Yamato no entendía nada.

Se iba a enterar al fin y Joe no podía aguantarse la risa.

—Los chicos pensaron que Koushiro estaba enamorado de ti. Lo siento, no queríamos que te enteraras. Fue mi culpa —Joe le respondió tan serio como despreocupado.

Hasta el pelo de Yamato enrojeció y su grito fue más fuerte que el que haya dado su más ferviente fanática. Y más encima había sido ideal del infeliz de Joe, a quien sentía que no podía negarle un puñado de carcajadas, ese hombre tan insólitamente desafortunado.

 _Su cabello brillante como sol danzaba al son de un bombón que se derretía por el bien de tocar sus labios con sabor a miel. Su piel me maravillaba con el brillo de un hada que mecía sus alas al cielo, oh sosiego que me das, una invitación al infierno cada beso que compartimos tras las cortinas del destino y el vino que embriaga mis manos..._

 _~ o ~_

Hola a todos! Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos, en especial a mi amigo (ya no) secreto Daniel99! Me divertí mucho escribiendo este one-shot, creo que consideraré escrbir algo de Yamato en una próxima ocasión :) Desde ya les agradezco sus reviews, nos veremos en otra ocasión!


End file.
